Powers Can Be Dangerous
by Animals9990
Summary: Jade got herself into a bit of trouble. Some demons want Jade's powers. Will she let them have it? Will she be left powerless? Will she endanger the ones around her. And what happens that will leave her running away from everything that she cares about?


**A/N: This is my first Charmed Story. I ha to do a writing folio for my English a little while ago, and this was one of them. And now I've decided to put it here. I have an oc and her name is Jade, she's also a witch. Enjoy. By the way I've paired her with Chris. So if some parts are hinting at a relationship. Then it's for a reason.**

**O.C. P.O.V.**

I was kneeling on the ground, the demon hovering over me, stealing my power. My powers swirling around us. Fire, ice, water, air, electricity, grey clouds, lightning. A force field protecting us. I was helpless. Nothing I could do. Then _they_ teleported in. They tried to help me. But they didn't know what to do.

"Jade, Jade!" Chris yelled. He wanted to help me soo bad.

"Noo! You have to get out of here, now!" I yelled over the sound of my powers leaving me. Before any of us knew it, reinforcements appeared behind Chris and Wyatt. The demons held blades to each of their necks.

"Don't hurt them. They've done nothing!" I say to the demon above me, trying soo desperately to save them. The demons push the blades down deeper, daring me to try anything. Even though they know I can't.

"Nooooo!" I yell. All of a sudden I feel power surge inside of me. Which is extremely odd because it's currently being sucked out of me. Before I can think, something full of energy expands outwards from me. It vanquishes all the demons and leaves Wyatt, Chris and I in its wake. My powers return to me and the place is left silent. I collapse to the ground, feeling weak. Feeling like the life has literally been sucked out of me. Everything goes black and all I hear is Chris' frantic voice calling name.

**3rd Person**

"Jade!" Chris yells, running to her side, Wyatt in tow. He knelt down next to her, cradling her limp body in his arms. Wyatt looked down at them with concern. Then they both orb back to the manor.

Chris puts Jade on the couch and turned to his brother. "What the hell happened back there? She doesn't have some of those powers. How'd they just appear?"

"I don't know. But I'll check with the Elders." Wyatt says, and orbs out of the manor. Chris kneels down next to Jade and caresses her cheek.

After a while, Wyatt comes back with a concerned expression on his face. He'd found out some news and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He looked at the couch to see Jade sitting there next to Chris.

"What'd you find out? Oh no…. It's bad isn't it?" She said, starting to panic slightly.

Wyatt speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully, "The Elders said that….. That, Jade, you are the most powerful, stand-alone witch of your generation. That is why you have multiple powers. More so than practically any witch." He and Chris looked at her, awaiting her expression. Waiting for her to yell at them. To freak out. But no words left her mouth. She stood there flabbergasted, processing all of what Wyatt said.

It was too much for her to handle all at once. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she was _supposed_ to do. How was she _supposed_ to act? She did the only thing she thought was right at that time. She ran. She opened the front door and escaped into the rain.

**1st Person**

I ran through the dark streets, trying to get away. Get away from it all. The people I care about. The people who understand me. But, most importantly my destiny. _Destiny_. I _hate_ that word. Everything is about destiny. How we all have one. How we have to fulfill it. So I keep on running through the dark, wet streets. With no idea where I'm going. Just to get away. The rain is pouring down. Completely drenching me in my jeans and hoodie. All of a sudden I end up at the edge of the city. The border. Then- out of nowhere I might add- the people I've been trying to get away from, show up out of nowhere. Most likely from orbing.

They yell at me, trying to make me see things their way. I can't make out a word they say from the pounding of the rain. Even my vision starts to blur a bit. Not just from the rain. But the tears- that I didn't even know were there- cascading down my face. I yell at them- not even sure what I'm saying- trying to get them to understand. The only thing I can comprehend is my mouth forming incoherent words. In a rush to get away, I run past them. But they call out my name. Trying to bring me back to them. But I can't go back. Ever. Because I'm afraid. Afraid I'll hurt them. Even though they are half angel. But I could never forgive myself if something happened to them. So instead, I stop. And turn around. I walk closer to them. But _not_ with a smile on my face. At least not a happy one.

I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket, raindrops falling onto it, making it wet. I read the words on the page, crossing my fingers, hoping it won't backfire.

_"I will leave your thoughts, I will leave your memories_

_I will leave the pain, I will leave_

_It's all the same you won't know I am here-"_

Right in the middle of the spell, Chris yells out to me, "Jade, Noo!" I feel the magic start to swirl around us. My spell is working. I dare a look at him, tears in my eyes once again. "I'm soo sorry." I say quietly. I almost choke on a sob, but I will myself to continue, my voice shaky.

_"You won't shed a tear_

_I will leave your mind, I will leave it all behind _

_Until the end of time, this is what I want, so mote it be"_

I felt the presence of magic around us. I saw bright lights surround them. After they vanished- as if they were never there-, Wyatt and Chris were left with identical blank expressions on their faces. They looked around, a little confused. Just looking at their faces, and my heart starts to break into a million pieces. The tears drip down my face.

"Who are you?" Chris asks confusedly. I want to run up and hug him and reverse the spell. But I can't, I did this for a reason. To protect him. To protect both of us. If something happened to him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I have to protect him from _me_. And my power.

"No one." I almost whimper. I look straight into his barely-there-green eyes and throw down the teleportation potion. I was transported immediately.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**~ Animals **


End file.
